


An Adventure Like Never Before

by Nanjolks3



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Adventures, Dragons, F/F, Fighting, Jarls, Lesbians, Murder, Some Skyrim characters will be mentioned, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanjolks3/pseuds/Nanjolks3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maki finds herself waking up in a cart heading to Helgin, where most prisoners go to get executed, next to her is a loud mouthed girl with vibrant red eyes. How will they escape the block? What adventures will these two get up to together? Will they always be just friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Adventure Like Never Before

The only sounds I hear as I open my eyes are of the horse’s hooves and the wheels of the carts creaking as they spin round, the noises I find only serve to make my head ache more and more. As I slowly raise my neck, I begin to realise just how sore my body really is, with my head up and my eyes open I finally take in my surroundings. By the looks of things it would seem we’re heading to Helgin, where if I remember correctly from my last visit is the place of executions. I don’t exactly remember how I got caught or how I ended up in this cart but one thing I know for sure is that there’s no way I'm getting out of this alive.

“So you’re finally awake.” To my surprise the person next to me spoke. I turned my head in the direction of the voice to find a young looking girl glaring my way. Her body was small, like a child’s and her hair was styled into weird pigtails. The thing that caught me off guard the most were her eyes, the vibrant ruby colour gleamed with determination. She was glaring at you but heck if you knew why.

“Why are you staring at me?” I questioned annoyingly. She sputtered for a minute before spitting back a reply.

“I'm only staring cause you’re staring!”

“See! So you were staring!” Her face burst into what would resemble a tomato before she calmed down with a disgruntled huff.

“So, what did you do to end up here?” She interrogated rather roughly.

“Killed a thieving nobleman. What about you, you don’t look like you can do much? How’d _you_ wind up being a prisoner?” I interrogated back all too quickly.

“You take that back! Just because I'm small doesn't mean I'm not dangerous.” She let out an irritated sigh before continuing. “Attempted to take The Jarl of Morthal’s life, sadly she still breathes.” She looks down with a scowl on her face. I decide to leave it at that, seeing as we were almost there.

The horses start to slow down as we wait for the gates to be open, loud screeching from them scraping on the cobbled ground echoes through the woods surrounding us. I cringe when I catch sight of Lord Tullius, his armour almost blinding in the sunlight. The horses start to move again, this time going much slower as we walked through the village, faces all staring at us like we’re scum (Which is true for some). I can feel my stomach drop at the sight of the executioner, his horribly large arms were holding onto what looked to be his sword covered in dried blood, delightful.

“You’re shaking.” Her voice was quiet, probably only for me to hear.

“And? I'm about to die, do you really think I’d be okay?” My voice was shaky too, how embarrassing.

“We’ll live through it, trust me.” I can’t help but look at her like she’s lost her mind, survive getting executed? Seriously, what’s up with this tiny girl? Before I can even begin to reply, the cart stops with a jolt making me realize that this was really it.

I was about to die.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is like just an idea, hopefully I'm going to keep going and do lots more. The chapters will hopefully be pretty big so I hope you enjoy what's to come!


End file.
